jojos_bizarre_adventure_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jocelyn Cujoh
Jocelyn Cujoh '''( 'ジョスリン・クウジョウ) is the main protagonist of ''After the End. She lives in the parallel world created by Enrico Pucci's death, as the younger sister of Jolyne's counterpart, Irene. After she is suspended from school due to her Stand powers, she discovers the truth about her world-and her own alternate identity. At the end of the series, she sacrifices her body to destroy the Mando Stone, but her soul and memories live on in a new body, renaming herself 'Virginia Cujoh '(バージニア・クウジョウ) to avoid complications. Appearance Jocelyn is a short but athletically-built girl. She has bold eyes with a slight red hue. Her ears are slightly pointed in a manner she describes as "kinda-sorta elf ears". Like her big sister, she has a braid that wraps around her head, coming out as a small ponytail in the back. Underneath the braid, she has short, feathery hair and bangs that frame her face. Her bangs are streaked using hair chalk. On the back of her left shoulder, she has a small, star-shaped mark, and on the side of her right shoulder, she has a small, shoddily-done tattoo (which was supposed to be a leaf). Her main outfit is meant to hint at her Stand's ability-taking pieces of things and making them her own. It consists of several different scraps of fabric stitched together to form a spaghetti-strapped tank top, a plaid dress shirt that alternates between different colors (which she often wears wrapped around her waist), ripped jeans/shorts with assorted patches, and either mismatched flip-flops or multicolored sneakers. As Virginia, Jocelyn grows taller but does not lose her basic build. Her hair is shorter, lighter in color, and wavier, and she wears it in a low ponytail held up by a scrunchie. She has three freckles on her left cheek, similar to Audrey's mark on her left shoulder blade. She wears a more refined version of Jocelyn's outfit, consisting of a tunic with similar patterns to her old tank-top, a ripped denim skirt over leggings, and boots. Personality Jocelyn is an outgoing and hot-blooded tomboy who doesn't take no for an answer. She can be overconfident and has a cocky overall attitude, often taunting her foes. She is foul-mouthed and shrewd, and is not above using her Stand's powers to make a quick buck or get revenge on those who cross her. She is not one to bow down to anyone, not even the authorities, unless she faces the consequence of death. By her own admission, she only gets into fights she believes she has a chance of winning. However, Jocelyn does have her strong points. On several occasions, she has proven herself to be a resourceful girl who can come up with battle plans at a moment's notice. With a love for adrenaline, she is unafraid to take risks, even if her life is on the line. She is fiercely loyal to her friends and family, and has been shown to be willing to sacrifice herself for them. She's proven to be a supportive and kind person to those who earn her friendship-but she never completely loses her overall nature. Over the course of the series, she develops a sense of honor and more of a purpose, aware that all that has happened is partially her fault. History Jocelyn is the second-born child of Stephen Cujoh, an aquarist at the Georgia Aquarium, and Hillary Cujoh, who is a technician at the Phillips Arena. Her older sister, Irene Cujoh, was around 6 or 7 when she was born, and the duo shared a close bond throughout their childhood. It is unknown when exactly her stand was awakened, but Jocelyn has estimated it to be around when she was 5 or 6. Notes * Jocelyn could be considered the Joseph to Johnny's Jonathan and Josuke 8's Jotaro. Like him, she is very confrontational, cocky, and quick to anger. However, she prefers a more direct approach to battle, as compared to Joseph's deceit-based strategies. * Although Jocelyn is stated to be the counterpart of the Green Baby, that also makes her, by assimilation, the counterpart of DIO (a part of his soul was reborn in the baby), Pucci (who fused with the baby), C-Moon (the resultant Stand), Jonathan Joestar (since it was his bone that gave birth to the baby, as noted by Audrey), and 38 convicts of Green Dolphin Street Jail (whose souls were absorbed to give birth to the baby). ** As such, she has by far the most alternate counterparts among the cast of After the End. * Unlike her sister's counterpart, Jocelyn doesn't mind being called "JoJo", and in fact seems to prefer it over her birth name. * Jocelyn shares her Japanese voice actor with kid Jotaro. * Like her older sister, Virginia's name is a reference to one of Araki's previous works-''Say Hello to Virginia''. Category:Female Category:JoJo Category:Protagonist Category:Character Category:After the End